


Bus Stop

by Tisha_Wyman



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Family Secrets, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Neighbors, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisha_Wyman/pseuds/Tisha_Wyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki is an executive at one of the most powerful accounting houses in the country.  One day he shares an umbrella on the way to the bus stop to get to work.  It will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do this story first before the other one. I hope you enjoy as much as you have with the others. 
> 
> I want to thank LadyLaran for her great job being my beta.

Jared walked out of his apartment building and stopped under the eave, staring at the pouring rain. He did not have the money to get a cab, and the bus stop was down the street. He went back to his apartment and grabbed his umbrella.

Walking out of the building, he saw a man stepping out into the rain and starting to run towards the bus stop.

"Hey! Wait!" Jared hurried towards the man and held his umbrella up over the two of them.

Neither looked at the other, trying to stay under the one umbrella. They reached the bus stop just as the bus pulled up.

Jared let the man enter first and stepped in, closing his umbrella. The man sat on the front seat, and he sat on the one next to him. He turned to stare at the half drowned man.

"Are you going to be able to work like that?"

"I'll try to dry off using the hand dryers. I have an appointment at ten and thought I should get there early."

"Good luck with it."

"Thanks," the man smiled. Jared stared for a moment. For a drowned rat, the guy looked good.

+++++

Jared went to his office on the floor that housed the call service. There were three offices at the back of the long room, and his was the only one being used. 

He called in Danneel Harris to go over the reports that needed to be updated. They spent the morning going over the material.

They finished at 11:30. As Danneel prepared to go back upstairs, she turned and asked him if he'd heard there was going to be a new man on the floor.

"We don't need anyone else working the call center," he replied.

"This one's not a grunt, Jared. He's here mainly to go over everything and make sure it's up to par. I have no idea how long he'll be here."

"What's he look like?"

"I haven't seen him. He took the private elevator up to Morgan's office."

"The private one? Wow! Okay."

"If I find out that he's cute, I'll let you know," the woman winked as she left his office.

+++++

Jared had a business call right after Harris left and hung up the phone at 11:50. His thoughts were on lunch so he grabbed his umbrella when his intercom buzzed.

He sat down and hit the talk button, "Yes?"

"Jared? The boss wants to see you pronto," Ellen Harvelle, Morgan's private secretary responded.

"Damn! Am I in trouble?"

"I don't think so. Just get your ass up here."

"Yes, ma'am."

Grabbing his umbrella, the tall man walked through the call center and went towards the elevators. Entering one, he hit the floor that said 'Penthouse.'

+++++

The elevator went past the normal floors and arrived at the penthouse. Exiting, he walked through the front office to the desk in the center. 

"Hi, Ellen," he spoke softly. "He ready to see me?"

The secretary smiled and picked up the phone, dialing 1. "He's here," she said.

Ellen listened and hung up the phone, "Go on in. And Jared? Behave yourself."

"What?"

The secretary laughed as the tall man walked through the heavy oak doors.

+++++

Jeffrey Morgan was a powerful man, a partner in one of the country's largest accounting houses. He was talking to someone who was sitting in one of the large wingback chairs in front of the massive mahogany desk.

Jared stood just inside the door and waited.

Morgan waved him on, and the man walked towards his desk.  
"Sit down, Jared. I want to introduce you to someone. This is Jensen Ackles. He'll be working with us for at least a year. If he does well, I may keep him on. Jensen, this is one of my executives, Jared Padalecki."

Jared stood back up and walked over to shake the other man's hand and froze. The man looked up and smiled, "You didn't get too wet at all did you," he said in a teasing way.

"No. You look a little dryer, but you have to be uncomfortable in those damp clothes."

"I'm used to it. I worked in Seattle for a year."

"You two know each other," Morgan asked.

Jared turned, "We met this morning, trying to catch the bus in this rain."

"He kept me from being completely drenched."

"A year in Seattle and you don't have an umbrella, Ackles?"

Jared noticed the man's pale skin turned pink. 

"Yes, but all of my stuff is somewhere in Texas on its way to Houston. I signed the lease this morning."

Sighing, Morgan shook his head. "I can't afford my employee coming down with pneumonia. You two take the rest of the day off. And Jared?"

"Sir?"

"Help him get settled in?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll see you both on Monday morning. Now get out of here."

The two men exited the office and walked past Ellen who eyed Jensen closely. She looked at Jared and winked.

+++++

On the elevator, Jensen looked embarrassed, "You don't have to help me. I'm capable of taking care of things."

"I don't mind. You came out of my building. What floor are you on?"

"Fourth floor."

"Really? What number?"

"408? Why?"

"I'm next door in 410; we're neighbors. I'm assuming you'll be taking one of the two offices still available in the call center. We might as well get to know each other. I don't mind helping you get settled."

Jensen smiled shyly and thanked his new friend.

+++++

The two men got off the bus and halfway huddled under the umbrella as they walked towards the apartment building.

They took the elevator to the fourth floor and walked down the hall. Stopping outside of Jensen's apartment, Jared asked him, "Do you have any dry clothes?"

"A few items in a suitcase. The truck won't be here until tomorrow."

"Come on then," Jared walked to his and unlocked the door. Turning, he saw the other man still standing by his door.

"You need a hot shower, some dry clothes, and a place to sleep tonight. I have a very large couch, and you're welcome to it. I can order take out. It was payday today so I have the extra funds to do so."

"I can pay for mine," Jensen answered as he slowly walked towards Jared. 

Opening the door, Jared entered leaving it open for the other man to follow. He heard the door shut and opened his bedroom door and told the man where the towels and toiletries were.

"I really should go and get my suitcase," Jensen commented.

"Leave the door unlocked, and just come on in when you come back."

"Okay. Thanks, Jared."

"You're welcome," the taller man answered back.

+++++

Jared walked into the kitchen and looked in the freezer. He still had some groceries so why bother ordering out. He found three DiGiorno's Supreme pizzas and one Meat Lovers. Turning the oven on, he went to the coffee maker and made a large pot of coffee.  
Jensen had to be cold.

Hearing the door open, Jared stuck his head out of the kitchen. "How hungry are you? I have four pizzas in here. I can make as many as we can eat."

"Why don't we start with two, and see what happens?"

Jensen noticed the dimples when the taller man smiled and felt a strange feeling inside. 

"I'll make one Supreme and one Meat Lovers."

"Sounds good. I'm going to take that shower. I’m starting to shiver.

Jared walked into his bedroom and could hear the shower going. He removed his suit and hung it in the closet, putting on a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. He left the bedroom so Jensen would have some place to dress.

+++++

Jensen donned some clean boxers, a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. He walked into the living room, grateful it was carpeted. He was barefooted. Sniffing the air, he walked into the kitchen.

"Can I help?"

"I made a pot of coffee and I have beer in the fridge," Jared answered.

"Beer would be great with pizza. Coffee later?"

"Sounds great. I have a massive collection of DVDs and BluRays. Find a movie or something you haven't seen, and we can watch it while we eat."

"You have all the seasons of Battle Star Galactica," came the voice from the other room.

"Yeah, have you seen them?"

"Not all of them," Jensen answered back.

"Great! We'll have a marathon."

The two men ended up finishing three pizzas and six beers between them. Jared had a gallon of chocolate almond marshmallow ice cream by Blue Bell. They enjoyed a large bowl of it with a cup of coffee.

After watching all of season one, they sat back and talked. Jared realized that the two of them had a lot in common. Jensen grew up in the Texas plains and Jared near the hill country. They both enjoyed sports, country music, and their tastes in movies and television were similar.

At the 3 in the morning, Jared suggested that they get some sleep. The truck with Jensen's things should be there around noon. He brought out some sheets, blankets, and pillows. The two men said good night.


	2. Moving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Jared and Jensen are surprised by the feelings that are occurring to both of them. It is unusual but does happen. They are feeling drawn to one another, but Jensen is smart enough, or maybe just scared enough, to not rush into things. I think Jared handled it beautifully.

Jensen woke up and looked at his watch; it was 10:30 a.m. He couldn't remember where he was or who he was with. He swore softly, remembering how important it was right now to not get involved in one night stands.

He sat up, running his fingers through his hair, and knew he needed to remove his contacts and wear his glasses for a while. He smiled ruefully. That will run the one nighter off, he thought.

He smelled coffee and bacon, and his stomach growled. The smile turned to a grin. He guessed the one nighter could last through breakfast.

Rising to his feet, he walked toward the bedroom and the bathroom beyond. He'd left his suitcase there. Finding his toiletries and eyeglass case, he walked into the bathroom.

When he walked out of the bedroom, he was wearing jeans, a red pullover and his glasses. He found his sandals in the suitcase and donned them.

+++++

Jared had French toast and bacon done and was pouring a cup of coffee.

"That smells good," a voice behind him said softly.

"Hey, Jensen! Did you sleep well?"

"I guess so. I'm foggy this morning. Anything happen last night I should know about?"

Jared grinned. "Does three beers usually hit you like that?"

The taller man watched a slight pink go across the other man's cheeks. He liked it.

"I'm not much of a drinker, Jared."

"At least you remember my name. So you thought I turned an invitation to spend the night into play time?"

The pink went down Jensen's neck, and Jared had the strange desire to see how far it went.

"I don't know; I can't remember much after the second beer."

"We finished watching season one, drank coffee and ate ice cream, and we talked a lot."

Jensen looked at the man, who was draining the last of the bacon on some paper towels. Jared looked incredible this morning. He had on a pair of low rider jeans, a white tee shirt that hugged his body, and some sandals. He murmured, "Oh."

Jared thought the man sounded disappointed. He grinned and carried the food to the small dining table in a small alcove off the kitchen. Jensen grabbed the coffee cups and followed him.

The two men talked over breakfast and then cleaned up the kitchen together.

"I'd better pack my stuff and go next door to wait for the mover."

"I'll join you and help where I can."

"Thanks, Jared."

+++++

The two men played poker on the floor of Jensen's living room. Jared was winning most of the time. Jensen mentioned that he hadn't played much.

"What do you do with your free time?"

"I usually read or I bring work home sometimes."

"You must be a glutton for punishment to do that.

"What exactly do you do?"

Jensen was quiet for a few minutes. "I, um, go through the records and make sure everything is as it should be."

"You're an auditor?"

"Oh, no, I'm the one who finds the problems and reports them. Then management decides if an auditor is needed."

"That could make you a very unpopular fellow."

"It's one of the reasons I left Seattle after I finished my year."

"You won't find anything in my department. Danneel and I go through it weekly. Feel free."

"If you want to leave, I'll understand," Jensen's voice said softly.

"No way, man. It's your job, and someone has to do it. I wouldn't mind being friends."

Jensen ducked his head and smiled. "Thanks, Jared."

At that moment, Jensen's cell rang. He answered it, "I'm on the fourth floor, apartment 408."

Hanging up, he got off the floor and opened the door. "They're here."

Jared watched the men bring in large pieces of furniture. Jensen told them where to place everything. The man's furniture was older and not at all what the taller man would have expected.

Jensen grinned, realizing what he was thinking. “My grandmother moved in with my parents. She knew I didn't have the money to buy new stuff so I got her hand me downs.

"Is it comfortable?"

"Yeah, actually, it is."

They set about unpacking boxes, and Jared realized that there were six boxes of books. Jensen had them labeled alphabetically. He sat on the floor and put the books on the cases that lined one wall. Jared started putting up the dishes and cooking utensils.

Three hours later, they had everything in the apartment in its place.

"There's a real good HEB down the street. We could walk there and go halves on a cab to get home."

"That sounds good."

As the two men headed down the sidewalk, Jared made a suggestion. "You know, I usually make more than I can eat. Why don't we split the month and share meals?"

"Are you sure?"

"It would save some money."

Jensen was quiet. "Yeah, I'd like that."

+++++

The HEB was a supercenter, and the two men had fun deciding on what to buy. They decided to supply the three meals and snacks for every other day.

As they checked out, they were happy at the final amount each had to pay.

They stood outside with their carts, waiting on the cab. Jared mentioned the meals for the day. "Since I fixed breakfast, I'll supply the rest for the day."

"Okay, Sunday is mine then."

"Do you like football?"

"Cowboys, yeah," Jensen replied.

"Well, Houston is Texans’ country."

"Do they play each other?"

"At least once a year. We call it the Texas Superbowl or the battle of I45."

"I guess we can't agree on everything," Jensen smiled.

"No, I guess not. What about basketball and baseball?"

Jared watched the other man laugh. He used his body when he really let loose. The taller man felt a strange feeling in his stomach, and his heart stirred in a strange way. 'What the hell!' His mind was trying to come to terms with Jensen Ackles. He barely knew the man and was still feeling drawn to him.

The cab driver helped them haul the groceries upstairs. They set them in the hallway, tipped the driver, and opened their doors. Each handled his own purchases.

+++++

Jensen made a pitcher of iced tea and sat on the recliner with a book opened in his lap but couldn't tell anyone what was on the page. He had to admit that he liked Jared more than he probably should. He finally set the book on the side table and faced the situation. He wanted a friend. Hell, he needed one. The man was lonely and had been for a long time. He decided that he needed to take this slow - don't scare the other man away.

A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. He walked over and unlocked the door to see Jared standing there.

The tall man stared at him for a minute. "I thought we might watch another season. I'll grill burgers on the patio, and we can have that for supper?"

Jared watched Jensen's reaction, noticing the freckles for the first time. He wanted to count them and thought 'Where'd that come from?'

"Yeah, that would be nice," the smaller man replied. Jensen notice the dimples when the man standing at his door grinned. "I have a pitcher of ice tea?"

"Sounds good."

+++++

The two spent the evening watching the show and talking about everything. Jared was thirty years old and had worked his way up the ladder at the company. Jensen was twenty-six and had a master’s in business.

They talked about relationships, and both admitted that it had been a while. Jared's last one was with a woman, but he was bi. Jensen took a few minutes to admit he had not come out until recently, and there just hadn’t time to meet anyone.

"You haven't had sex?"

The younger man turned bright red. "I've been groomed to work in this field since I was in high school. There was never any friends, dates, anything."

"Jensen, when you finally decide to give that gift away, you make sure he loves you more than anything and that he knows you are totally inexperienced."

"I doubt it will ever happen, Jared."

"I don't."

"I'm tired, Jared. I think I will head on home and go to bed."

The hazel eyes stared into the green ones, and he held Jensen's gaze. "Do you want to stay?"

"We've only known each other for two days."

"True, but it feels like years."

"I don't want a one night stand, Jared."

"You know what? Neither do I

"It's too new. I need to take it slow."

Jared moved closer and ran a hand down Jensen's cheek. The younger man closed his eyes and leaned in. The older one felt the tremble go through the other when he ran his thumb across his bottom lip.

Leaning in, Jared ran his tongue over the full lips and heard a gasp. He placed his lips gently on Jensen's, and the kiss was chaste.

Jared backed away and said good night.

The younger man responded in kind and tried to grab the door knob.

Jared stood in his doorway and waited until Jensen had gone inside his apartment. He shut door and thought Wow!'


	3. Sunday and Monday

Jensen woke early, and the first thought on his mind was the kiss. He wanted more but feared it would hurt their budding friendship. 

He put on some sweats and a tee shirt. After donning his running shoes, the man left the building, running towards the park that was past the HEB. He jogged the running paths for an hour and headed back to his apartment to make breakfast.

The rain hit hard about halfway home, and it was a cold rain that had him shivering by the time he reached the apartment building. He entered the building, water dripping from his clothes, hair halfway down his face, and his teeth chattering as he hit the up button on the elevator.

Reaching the fourth floor, the elevator stopped and the door opened. Jensen walked into the hallway; he turned towards his apartment, going through the keys on his keyring. He hit something solid and almost fell when a pair of hands caught him.

"What are you doing, Jensen?"

The jogger looked up into the concerned hazel eyes of his new friend and turned red.

"I, um..I went jogging, and it started pouring. The temperature dropped, and the rain was cold."

Jared took his keys and opened his door for him.

"Come on, let's get you taken care of before you catch pneumonia."

The taller man pushed the drenched one into the apartment and led him towards his bedroom and into the bathroom. He made him sit on the commode and knelt down to undo his shoes.

Jensen tried to tell him he could do it, but the chattering of his teeth made it difficult and he was shaking harder. Jared stood up and went to the shower and turned it on, adjusting the temperature.

Without thinking about his companion, the rain soaked man put his glasses on the counter and began to strip; his only thought was that of getting into the warm water.

The taller man watched him and helped him when he struggled with the sweat pants. He moved out of the way to allow the naked man access to his shower.

"What were you fixing for breakfast?"

"There's a casserole in the fridge. The recipe is on the counter with the temp and time."

"Okay. I'll get it started."

+++++

Jensen entered the living room fifteen minutes later dressed in a pair of light blue sweats and a darker blue pullover sweater. He had slippers on his feet. His hair was still damp, but he looked more comfortable. He could see better with his glasses finally clean.

Jared had opened a tin of biscuits and put on a pot of coffee. He looked up from the oven where he had just set the biscuits and grinned.

"You look a lot better. You may want to take those wet things down and run them through the dryer after breakfast."

"Thank you for coming to my rescue. The forecast said no rain, just cloudy."

"Dude, it's Texas. Have you forgotten the golden rule? If you don't like weather, wait ten minutes...it'll change."

The smaller man began to laugh and walked into the kitchen to get plates and silverware to set the table.

Jared poured two cups of coffee, doctored his, and brought the cup of black coffee to the other man. 

When breakfast was ready, Jensen grabbed a stick of butter and the honey and put it on the table and set some place mats down for the hot pans.

They sat at the table and enjoyed the casserole and biscuits. They discussed the day and what their plans were. Jared had wanted to show Jensen around, but the rain put a stop to that. 

Jared started the dishes while Jensen put ribs into the slow cooker and added barbecue sauce. He put it on high, knowing the meat would be tender in around six hours. 

"Let's go watch season three," Jared suggested.

"Do you play chess?"

The hazel eyes stared into the green ones to see if the man was serious.

"Yeah, I do," Jared said slowly. "You any good?"

"I can hold my own."

"Let me go grab two of those massive throw pillows I’ve got stacked in the corner, and we'll sit on your floor and use your big coffee table."

"Awesome!" Jensen headed for the hall closet where he had set his games on one of the shelves. Jared headed back to his apartment to grab two of the massive pillows.

They spent the next three hours playing chess. Both men were excited to find someone close by who knew the nuances of the game which ended in a draw.

"Were you a member of a chess club," Jared asked.

"No, my grandfather played and taught me everything he knew."

"Well this takes care of our Sundays," Jared said with a laugh. 

"That sounds good," the other answered. He got up and walked into the kitchen and made some queso before getting a bag of tortilla chips out of the small pantry. He brought them to the coffee table and walked back into the kitchen and brought out two one liter bottles of Dr. Pepper. Looking down at Jared, he asked, "You play Monopoly?"

The larger man looked serious as he stared into the questioning green eyes. "Do you play cutthroat?"

The shy smile went across Jensen's face, and he asked in return, "You actually play it that way?"

Jared laughed and said, "You do, don't you? Fantastic!"

Thus started the wildest game of Monopoly ever played. The two men finally called it a game when Jensen had the entire fourth side of the board with hotels on the properties. 

"Damn! I still haven't figured out how you managed that," Jared commented.

Jensen grinned, "It runs in the family, I guess."

They prepared the table. Jensen heated up two cans of Bush's baked beans and took out a large container of potato salad he had bought from HEB's deli. They turned off the slow cooker and scooped the ribs into a bowl. 

More conversation ensued over the hot meal. They discussed schools, classes, and their majors. After they cleaned up, they went to Jared's and caught a movie on Netflix.

At 9:00, Jensen said good night and Jared caught him at the door, leaning in to kiss him. Jensen closed his eyes this time, lips slightly parted. The older man took advantage of that and slipped his tongue through the pouting lips. The younger one gasped slightly and moaned into the kiss.

It was still a fairly short kiss but not quite as chaste. The smaller man stared up at his companion and fumbled with the door knob, stuttering as he spoke, "I..I need to go. Night, Jared."

"Good night, Jensen," the other replied, watching him go to his apartment and waiting until he was inside.

+++++

Jensen knocked on the Jared's door at 6:30 a.m. The taller man opened it and said, "There's hot oatmeal and toast and jam in the kitchen. I've already eaten. The lunches are on the counter. 

Jensen ate a bowl of the hot cereal and picked up a lunch, setting it in his briefcase. 

The two men walked down the hall towards the elevators, both with a briefcase and an umbrella. It was raining when they walked outside and they hurried to the bus stop.

+++++

Jared introduced the new executive to the employees and showed him his office, which was the middle one next to the older man's. 

After Jared left his office, Jensen set his briefcase in the corner and walked over to the desk and turned on the computer. It was an up to date machine, and he was pleased with it until he found he had no access. Swearing softly under his breath, he called Ellen.

"How can I help you, Mr. Ackles?"

"I don't have access. What I need is a personal code that will allow me top access with complete protection."

"You're asking for a lot. I'll have to talk to Mr. Morgan."

"Just tell him it's what we talked about on Friday and that Jensen needs it yesterday."

"I'll see what I can do."

He leaned his head into one hand and swore softly. A knock on his door was followed by an attractive blond with a large cup of coffee.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Alona, and I'll be your assistant. I thought you might need this," she replied, handing him the large coffee. "I have cream and sugar if you need it."

"Bless you. I need that right now. I take it black," Jensen replied reaching up for the cup.

"I don't really need an assistant. Most of my work is highly classified."

"I'll be running your errands for you, get you things you need, answer any questions you may have about where to go for lunch. That kind of stuff."

"Leave your extension so I can find you if I need you. Right now, I'm waiting on access."

"That wasn't done?"

Jensen stared at her. "Do I look busy?"

Alona grinned. "I think I'm gonna like you. Has Jared taken a look at you yet?"

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll leave a message to let upper management know you haven't gotten your access."

"Thank you."

+++++

Thirty minutes passed, and Jensen was getting agitated. He took out his cell and called a number.

"Hey! I have no access."

He listened. "Well they had all day Friday. I'm sitting here getting paid to be bored."

Jensen listened. "How long? Well, can't they just give me a code to use? If I took the time, I could probably hack my way in but I don't want to accidentally mess up the system."

He held the phone away from his ear, grinning as the shouting could still be heard.

"Awesome. Fifteen minutes? I'll be here."

An hour before lunch, Jensen finally entered the company's system with full access.

He pulled up personnel and began his research on each employee. It would take time as a thorough background check needed to be done.  
+++++

Jensen walked to Jared's office and found the man talking with someone as the two ate lunch together.

He headed to the employee's lounge that was down the hall from the call center and put some quarters into the soda machine, buying a bottled water

One of the women tried to talk to him, and he smiled as he told her he couldn't stop at the moment before going back to his office to eat lunch.

He worked while he ate, going by department. The first on the list was accounting. He had two screens open; one of them was the company's personnel and the other a protected search engine. 

The day went smoothly until he pulled up one of the bookkeeper's names. Mark Pellagrino. He pushed his chair back and took a deep breath. His hand shook as he pulled out his cell and dialed the number he had called that morning, waiting for an answer.

"Why didn't you tell me Mark worked here? I thought he was in Boston."

Jensen listened to the answer, wincing slightly. 

"Okay, can you keep him away from me?”

He waited a moment, listening to the response before answering.

"What do you mean?"

Jensen closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "I don't want any interaction with him while I'm here. That's all I ask."

The young man listened and then disconnected the call.

He sat there, staring at the screen. Softly, he swore, "Damn it."

Jensen pulled up the company records on the man's history and then researched his personal life.

+++++

At 5:30, Jensen left his office, passing Jared's. The older man's door was open, and he called out his name.

"Hey, Jared. I wasn't going to bother you; you've had meetings all day."

"Dinner should be ready when we get home. Let me grab my stuff."

The two men left the building and walked towards the bus stop. They found seats halfway down the bus but not together.  
When they reached their stop, they exited towards the middle of the bus and walked quickly towards their building.

The two men rode the elevator in silence. Jensen stopped at his door and told the other man he wanted to change clothes. He hung up his suit and put on a sweater and some sweats. Sitting down on the side of his bed, he called home.

"Hey, Mom," he murmured softly. He listened to the woman chatter for a moment.

"Yeah, my job is fine. I've made a friend. We both have an office in the same area, and we actually live next door to each other."  
His mother asked numerous questions about Jared and asked him if he'd met any interesting women. Jensen frowned. His parents refused to accept the fact that he was gay.

"Mom, did you know that Mark isn't in Boston?"

He tensed, listening to the woman's reply. "You knew he was here?"

He looked up when he heard a knock at his door. "I've got to go, Mom. There's a knock at the door."

He set his phone on the bed and walked to the door to find Jared.

The other man looked at him and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just found out something I really didn't want to deal with. I'll be all right."

"Well, dinner's ready."

"Great!" Jensen followed him out into the hall, and they spent the evening watching television. Jensen rose to go home at 9:00. Again, Jared kissed him.

The kiss was deeper this time and Jensen returned it, bringing a moan out of Jared.

They were both breathless as Jensen said good night.


	4. A Long Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter but its what the boys gave me.

Jensen put in some long hours to catch up for the past Friday. He stayed after work and pressed on in his research. He hoped to be finished with personnel by Friday.

Jared, knowing the man had a need to finish the first part of his research and to prove he was capable of doing the job at the home office, told him not to worry about meals that week. He would take care of it.

Jensen would sit on the couch next to the older man after dinner. He fell asleep by eight every night. Jared would take his shoes off and put a pillow under his head, covering the young with a blanket. Jensen spent every night on the other man's couch.

+++++

Ackles finished the massive file at three in the afternoon. He closed it and finished up his written report, saving it to his protected folder and emailing one to Morgan on a secure router. 

He looked at the clock. It was 4:30. He had not eaten lunch and was extremely tired and a little hungry. He walked to the employee's lounge looking for coffee only to find the pot was empty. Sighing, he went back to his office and called Alona.

"If you'll point me in the right direction, I'd like to get a cup of coffee. Preferably, good coffee."

The woman told him the good coffee was on her floor, but she'd send someone down with one.

Jensen pulled up closed accounts and began to look over them. A knock occurred on his door. "Come in,"

A beautiful redhead with a cup of coffee halted in the doorway and said, "Oh my god! Has Jared seen you?"

"Wait a minute. What are these questions about Jared seeing me?"

"You are the thing wet dreams are made of," the woman responded.

"Danneel!"

Jensen lowered his head in embarrassment before looking up at his friend's voice.

"Hey, Jared. Alona wanted me to get a good look at the treasure chest here."

Jensen's green eyes widened in shock. He looked past the woman at the tall man behind her. "You do realize this is sexual harassment?"

Danneel grinned, "Baby, they take one look at you and will commend me for my good taste.

"Danneel, go back to your office," Jared responded, taking the coffee she carried.

He walked over to the tongue tied man sitting behind the desk, set the coffee in front of him and smiled.

"What's going on, Jared?"

"The secretarial staff has been trying to find me a hotty for months."

"A hotty? I'm not a hotty, Jared. I'm just me."

"If it's any consolation, I liked 'I'm just me' before they ever saw you."

"Okay," Jensen stumbled over the word. Suddenly, his green eyes grew wide and he uttered, "OH!"

"It's a quarter to five. Jeff called and told me you got all the work on the file done. He said to take you home and told me to use the company card this weekend to show you around and otherwise wine and dine you."

"We shouldn't be doing that."

"Sure we should. I'm taking you to the Hobbit Hole."

+++++

After dinner, the two men went to a comedy club but left early. They took a cab home. Jensen had had two cocktails so was more than a little tipsy. They stood outside the young man's door.

The shorter man looked up at the older one and tilted his head, "Jared"

"Yeah, Jensen," the other man responded.

"Do you think I'm a hotty?"

Jared wanted to avoid the question, but he watched Jensen lick those pouting lips of his and groaned, "Hell, yes!"

"Would you kiss me like you would a hotty?"

"Come with me," Padalecki said as he grabbed the man's hand. He opened his door, pulling the smaller man inside. Turning, he shoved Jensen against the door, his lips crushing down on the pouting ones.

Jensen ran his hands through Jared's hair, mussing it as he opened his mouth to the invading tongue. Jared nipped at Jensen's chin and down his jaw to his neck. The younger man shuddered and pushed into him.

"I want this, Jared."

Jared backed up. "How experienced are you, Jensen? I know we've talked and I thought that maybe you were a virgin."

"So....."

"I'll tell you what, when you say it to me when you’re sober, I will."

Jared dragged the man to his bedroom and stripped them both down to their boxers, putting him into the bed next to him. Jensen curled up next to the larger man's chest and was gone.


	5. Saturday Morning

Jensen slowly woke and heard breathing that wasn't his own. He still had his contacts in and blinked to make sure they were all right. He opened his eyes and stared into a hairy chest, realizing he was not in his room or bed. He tried to sit up, but an arm held him down.

His movement woke Jared; he whispered a soft, "Hey."

"Jared?"

"Before you start trying to comprehend what happened, you were very, very drunk, Jensen."

"Why didn't you just put me to bed in my apartment?"

"You wanted sex," the older man said with a grin.

"What!" Jensen's voice squeaked.

"We didn't do anything. I prefer to be asked by someone who is sober enough to remember they asked the day after. I'd like them to remember us and what we did."

"Oh god, you said no."

"Yes, I did."

"I need to go get a shower and fix breakfast. See you in a while."

Jensen crawled to the foot of the bed and grabbed his things. Jared followed and watched his friend head out the door into the hall in his boxers

Speaking out loud, the older man murmured, "Well, that was strange."

+++++

Jensen struggled with his clothes, digging through them for his keys, praying no one came into the hall. He was feeling panicky. Finally finding the keys, he opened the door, stepped inside and shut it behind him.

The young man was shaking. What had he done? He had propositioned his only friend and was turned down. "Jared said no."

Finally forcing himself to move, he hurried to his room and hung his suit up. Going to the bathroom, he turned on the shower. Jensen stepped under the stream of hot water and placed his hands against the wall, letting the water pour down over his head and body.

+++++

Jared quickly got ready for the day, hoping to catch Jensen before he started cooking. He knocked on the man's door; his thoughts on Jensen's request the night before and his reaction this morning. His shy friend seemed more upset about being told no than the fact he had asked in the first place.

Jensen opened the door and stood face to face with the taller man. It was more face to chest or maybe his neck. He didn't look up. Backing away from the door, he let the man in.

The older man followed him swiftly across the room. Grabbing the shorter man's arm, he spun him around and kissed him deeply, plundering his mouth.

At first, Jensen tried to hit his chest but his hands ended up grabbing the man's shirt in his fists. A strangled moan escaped his throat. 

When Jared finally let go, his friend almost fell to the floor. "Whoa, Jensen. Are you all right?"

"Why did you do that?"

"We've been kissing almost since we've met."

"Not like that," the green eyes stared up at the taller man.

"True, but no one's ever gotten upset because I turned down sex because they were drunk."

"That's the only reason," Jensen asked.

"I had plans to show you around this weekend, but I think they just changed.

"We're going to order takeout this weekend because we are going to spend it in one of our bedrooms. It depends on who has the bigger bed."

"I've never done it before, Jared."

"I know. I'll make it right, Jen."

"Jen," the younger man asked.

"I like that."

"Oh. I've never had a nickname before."  
"It's past time for a lot of things you've never had. We're going to go to Cracker Barrel and get breakfast. We'll relax, talk, play games, whatever and slowly lead into more. I'm not going to rush this."

+++++

The two men had a large breakfast at the restaurant and headed home to the apartments. Jared had decided that Jensen had the bigger, more comfortable bed, so they ended up back in the man's apartment.

Jensen put on a pot of coffee and saw that Jared had brought out the chess board. He looked up and grinned at the smaller man, his dimples making the other tremble just a little.

"Have you ever played strip chess?"

"That is not possible, Jared."

"Sure it is. Every time you lose a piece on the board, you lose an article of clothing."

The two of them sat on the huge pillows Jared had left there and set up the board. Jared was a more aggressive player, but Jensen was good and he knew it. 

+++++

Three hours later, both men were down to their boxers and tee shirts and the game was another draw.

The older man grinned and got up to put the game up. "Cut throat monopoly? Winner take all?"

"I pretty much won last time."

"I wouldn't mind walking around with no clothes on in front of you. Might even be fun."

"Why are we even doing this?"

"Easing our way into more familiarity with each other. I'm definitely going to do a lot more to you than just stripping," Jared answered.

Jensen blushed a brilliant red.

"Does it frighten you, Jen?"

"No," the other man spoke softly. "I'm just trying to work out the fastest way to win the game."

Jared laughed, "All right. Why?"

The younger man blushed again. "I want to see all of you. No clothes."

"Don't expect an easy win, Jen. I want to see all of you when you're not sick from a hangover."

"I forgot about that," Jensen admitted.

"I was more concerned with taking care of you than what you were or weren't wearing at the time."

+++++

They were into the second hour of the game when Jared called in a pizza delivery order. The last hour of the game was spent eating pizza, drinking Dr. Pepper, and trying to out think the other.

Jared watched his friend land on a Boardwalk and groan. "I think I won this one, Jen."

"Damn!"

Jared put the game up and sat on the large couch. "Stand up."

Jensen rose to his feet and stood, looking at the other man.

"Slowly remove your tee shirt. Very slowly."

Jensen's face turned blood red for the third time. He had no idea how to be seductive. Jared wanted him to strip slowly. He reached down and slipped is fingers beneath the hem of his shirt and slowly inched it up until it was above his nipples. 

The hazel eyes gazed at him, tongue licking his lips. Jensen slowly lifted the shirt over his head and off his arms.

"Caress yourself, Jen."

"Now, Jared, that's not part of stripping."

"Have you ever seen anyone strip?"

The blush covered the man's entire body, and it pleased the older man. He repeated, "Caress yourself, Jen."

Jensen slowly moved his hands to his chest and began to gently run his fingers over his torso. He softly stroked his abdomen, eyes closed, and his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"Play with your nipples."

"Damn it, Jared," was muttered along with a small moan. The younger man rubbed his nipples, slowly pinching them. Jared could hear small gasps from him.

"That's good," the taller man said. "We'll finish this later. Come here."

When Jensen climbed on the couch, Jared noticed the freckles weren't just on his face. He pulled the other man halfway into his lap and began to kiss, lick, and suck on him, from his face, his ears, down his neck to his shoulder blades. He spent quite a lot of time nursing at the man's nipples.

Jensen had completely lost any sense at that point. He was a mass of nerves and need. 

Jared pulled him completely into his lap and held him, cuddling the man while caressing his upper body. At that point, the younger man relaxed into him, allowing him to go where he wanted. 

When Jensen finally let go, Jared was satisfied. He knew he would be able to make it incredibly good for the man's first time. He was glad that his friend had given the gift to him.


	6. Taking It to the Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is graphic sex in this chapter.

Jared finally nuzzled Jensen's neck and whispered, "I'm ready for the rest of my win."

Jensen's body flushed a bright red, and a shiver ran through him. He started to move, but the older man held him tight. 

"You're not going anywhere yet, Jen." Jared's voice was almost raspy with need.

Leaning into the man's neck, he sucked and bit and made a large mark there. He ran a hand down the front of the younger man's body and slipped under the band of his boxers. Jensen gasped loudly and tried to pull away when Jared gripped his cock in his hand.

"Jen? I can't understand how you can still be a virgin. You're beautiful to look at, you have a great personality, and you're well endowed. There had to have been women and men who chased after you."

"None that I wanted to be with. I'm not easy to get to know, Jared. I'm shy, and I know that. You're the first person I've ever wanted to be with."

"Jensen, if we do this, I want to be the only person."

The young man gave a sigh of relief. "It's been my fear that I wouldn't find that."

Jared whispered into his ear, "Not any more.

"Jen? Stand up."

Jensen was flushed, and the redness caused the freckles to be a slightly darker color. Jared wanted to lick from one to another, and he would in time.

"Put your hand in your boxers."

The younger man slowly eased his right hand into his underwear, his body trembling.

"Play with your balls."

"Oh god," the shorter man moaned, obeying the command.

"Slowly take off those boxers."

Jensen slipped his other hand to the waist band and began to slide the material down his hips. His cock was red and weeping precum. It hit his stomach as it was freed. 

"Run your right hand up and down your cock."

Jared watched both hands working at the man's crotch. Jensen's eyes were closed, his tongue working his lips, and he was sweating profusely.

"All right, Jen. Stop what you are doing, and come to me."

Jared looked up and down the younger man's body and felt his own cock crying out for attention. "Come closer," he whispered.

Jensen's legs hit the couch, and Jared sat up and gripped his hips. Moving his head closer, he ran his tongue up the nerve bundle of the man's cock. He ran it over the slit on top of the head and engulfed the entire penis down his throat. Jensen squeaked and almost collapsed. The older man gripped his hips tighter as he worked his tongue around the shaft and swallowed him deeper.

Jensen placed his hands on Jared's shoulders to keep himself erect. He felt like his legs were turning to jello. The older man started sucking and with each movement, the younger cried out.

Jensen stiffened and tried to pull away, but Jared pulled him in closer and sucked harder. The younger man screamed his name and came down his throat. His legs gave out, and he collapsed with Jared pulling him into his lap as he fell.

"Gotcha," his friend said softly.

They stayed still for about an hour when Jared ordered Chinese for supper. 

"I'd better get dressed," Jensen murmured.

"I don't think so, Jen. You lost the game, and it's winner take all. I'm not done taking."

"You haven't taken anything," the younger man responded.

"I disagree. I have been watching an incredibly hot man explore his body. I enjoyed a delicious tasty treat. You do taste good, Jen. There's a lot more to come."

The naked man sat in the other's lap, having no desire to move elsewhere.

"Why don't you find some soft music to play in your bedroom and light some scented candles? I saw some in there."

There was a knock at the door as Jensen entered his bedroom. Jared came in behind him with supper. 

+++++

After enjoying their meal, Jared carried the containers out of the room to place in the trash in the kitchen. Entering the bedroom, he stood and watched Jensen sitting on the bed. The taller man slowly removed his tee shirt and boxers and walked towards the bed

The man on the bed's eyes widened as he stared at Jared's naked body. A soft 'Oh!' was heard. Smiling softly, the older man climbed onto the bed and leaned in to softly kiss the pouting lips. He was staking his claim. They slowly laid back on the pillows, mouths battling for control over the kiss, moans slipping from deep in their throats, and hands beginning to roam over bodies.

Jensen shyly ran fingers down Jared's body and the man let him explore. They touched and discovered each other, mapping out one another's flesh in their minds.

Jared's hand went down and began to explore the younger man’s nether regions. His tongue followed in his hand's wake. Jensen squirmed under the attention he was getting, his breathing coming faster and faster. 

The older man grabbed the lube he had placed on the bedside table and coated his fingers. His tongue moved around Jensen's pucker, and the man was struggling to stay still.

"That's it, Jen. Let me taste; let me touch."

"Jared, I don't know if I can."

"Yes, you can, Jen. You'll love it."

Jared's tongue slipped inside of the man's hole, and Jensen bucked upwards. The older man had to put a hand on him and hold him down. He slowly moved his tongue in and out of the hole, listening to the sweet sounds the other man was making.

Jensen was a mess. He was slowly falling apart; his body was moving without his control. He was mumbling words and he started begging, not sure what he was begging for.

Jared slipped a finger into him, and he froze. The older man did not move, allowing him to get use to the feeling of something hard inside of him.

"You all right?"

A shaky gasp escaped the young man and he whispered, "Yes."

"Good," Jared replied and started moving his finger around. As Jensen relaxed, he moved another finger into the opening and slowly scissored them back and forth. One of the fingers grazed the prostate, and Jensen's body came up off the bed.

"Oh, god!"

"Jen?"

"Do that again!"

Grinning, the older man moved his fingers, touching the sweet spot over and over. He carefully added a third finger. Jensen was shaking violently, his body crying out for release.

"Please, Jared!"

"What do you want, Jen."

"Do something!"

"I thought I was," the older man teased.

"Damn it, Jar!"

Jared liked the nickname, and the fact he could make Jensen swear. He slowly pulled his fingers out and poured a generous amount of lube into his hands. He donned a condom and covered himself with the lube.

Making Jensen comfortable on the bed, he placed two pillows under his hips, raising his bottom up. Moving up between the man's legs, he pulled them around his waist and slowly entered him.

Jensen stiffened, and Jared stopped and waited for him to relax. The head of his cock finally popped through the tight muscle around his hole. The younger gasped and finally relaxed. The taller one leaned closer and pulled the pouting lips into a kiss as he bottomed out, and his balls touched Jensen's ass. They remained still for a moment.

Jared slowly started to move and found his rhythm. Jensen closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip, and began to move with him. When Jared changed positions and hit the sweet spot, the younger man cried out and trembled. Grinning, the bigger man aimed for the spot again, enjoying the cries. 

Jensen's balls tightened up and the young man's body tried to raise off the bed, but Jared's weight held him down. He screamed out his lover's name and came, the muscles within him squeezing the older man's cock causing him to come. Jared continued to move, slowly bringing them both to completion before falling down on top of the other man.

After bathing in the aftermath, Jared slowly pulled out and removed the condom, tying it off and throwing it in the trash. He went to the bathroom and moistened a washcloth and brought both it and a towel into the bedroom to clean Jensen. He blew out the candles and turned off the music. Climbing back into bed, he pulled the younger man into his arms to cuddle him and the two of them fell asleep.


	7. Jared's Birthday

Jensen woke up with Jared’s arm and leg over his body. He lay there remembering the day before and everything that led up to the night. Jared’s phone began to ring, pulling him out of his thoughts. The man beside him was in a deep sleep so Jensen managed to lean over him and look at the number; it said ‘mom and dad.’ 

He pressed answer and said, “Hello?”

A woman’s voice answered, “Jared?”

“No, ma’am. He’s still asleep; we had a late night last night.”

“Did you now? Who are you?”

The younger man turned red, “I’m Jensen. We’re friends.”

“Sounds like maybe you’re more than friends?”

“We met at work and found out we lived next door to each other. We really hit it off and became friends.”

“Why do you have his phone, Jensen.”

“Because he’s still asleep?”

“Where exactly is he?”

Jensen worried his bottom lip, not sure what to say. He didn’t want to lie to a woman who was most likely his boyfriend’s mother. It was obvious Jared hadn’t had time to tell her what was going on. It was all so new.

“Tell me this...is in bed next to you, hon?”

Jensen closed his eyes tight and whispered, “Yes, ma’am.”

He heard the woman inhale deeply and exhaled slowly. “Finally! Ask him to call his mother when he wakes up. In case you don’t know, as you seem to be new, today is his birthday.”

“Thank you. I didn’t know.”

“I hope this is more than a one nighter, Jensen. He needs something permanent.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Jensen hung up the phone and sat there thinking, coming up with an idea. He got dressed and left a note for Jared before walking to the local HEB. He spent more money than he should have, purchasing salad fixings, a filet mignon, two huge baking potatoes with all the toppings, and a bottle of wine. Walking to the bakery section, he had a cake decorated and went up front to pay for the food. He had the food in two bags in his right hand and held the cake in his left.

As he reached the building, Jared opened the door. The older man stared at him before speaking. “Before I call home, do you want to tell me what said between you and my mom?”

Jensen blushed, and the older man watched it move down his neck and wished he was naked so he could see cover his body. The smaller man was honest and left nothing out. Jared smiled and replied, “Well, that made her morning. Hopefully, she’ll quit trying to fix me up with the sons of her best friends.”

“That must be nice,” the younger man murmured.

“Why?”

“Because mine won’t accept that I am gay. They think if I meet the right girl, I’ll bounce out of it. This is going to infuriate them, but I’m beyond caring any more. They can’t disinherit me.”

“You come from money?”

“Yeah, but I don’t have any right now. I won’t for quite a while, most likely.”

“That’s all right. You’ll get there eventually. So my mom told you it was my birthday?”

“Yeah, so I’m fixing a fancy dinner.”

“Can you afford that,” Jared asked, sounding concerned.

“I can manage til payday.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“It’s all you’re gonna get,” he answered back stubbornly.

“Jensen?’

The younger smirked, “I didn’t get ice cream or anything, but I thought I could let you eat the cake off me.”

“What!!”

“You have to be a very good boy today, Jar,” came the teasing voice he’d never really heard from the man before.

“Damn! How good?”

“It depends on how bad you really want it like that.”

…..

Jensen turned out to be a good chef. The meal was cooked to perfection. They played chess, and it came to another draw. Jared got up and went to the bathroom. 

The younger man laid a sheet on the living room floor and stripped naked. He cut a huge piece of the cake and placed it over his crotch, working his cock until it stood erect. He placed the cake around it and laid back with his head on a cushion.

Jared walked into the room and froze. “Holy mother of god! Jensen!”

“Happy birthday, Jar,” came an almost shy reply.

The phone rang as Jared sat down on the floor. Jensen rolled his eyes and spoke softly, “You should have called her.”

The older man hit talk and said, “Hi, Mom.”

He listened for a moment, smiling before answering her.

“Thanks. We had a great dinner. Jensen is quite a cook. Yeah, he bought a cake. Yeah, mom, there’s one candle and we were fixing to light it off.”

The younger man’s eyes widened and he mouthed, ‘What!’

Jared grinned, “Can I call you tomorrow, Mom?

“I love you too, Mom. Bye.”

“You told your mom we’re fixing to light off the candle!”

“Yeah, let me show you.”

Jensen squeaked as Jared’s mouth went completely into the cake as he swallowed the man all the way down. 

…..

An hour later, the two men took a shower and set the alarm for early. There was work tomorrow.


	8. Jensen Has a Bad Week

Jensen worked hard Monday morning. He had started reviewing the legal staff’s files when he received a call from Morgan.

“Jensen, I need to see you immediately. Take the special elevator and come straight to my office.”

“Yes, sir. Do I need to bring anything?”

“Just your notepad.”

“On my way, sir.”

Ackles hurried from his office and left the department. He walked past the main elevators and entered a small enclosed room. He pressed the panel and a keypad appeared. Typing in the six digit code, he hit enter and waited for the door to open. Walking inside the elevator, he pressed his hand on the panel and the door closed. The device started its upward movement.

Within minutes he was in the his boss’s office. Walking over to the desk, the young man sat down and waited. Morgan stared at him and finally took a sip of his coffee.

“We had a surprise audit of our books today,” he murmured and wiped his face with his hand before staring again at the young man sitting across from him.

“How bad is it?”

“About $750,000.”

“How was it done,” he asked, sickened by what had been uncovered.

“As accounts were worked, maybe fifty here, a hundred there. It’s taken months and was not noticed until today.”

“You want me to look into it,” Jensen questioned.

“Yes. Not only are you a good auditor but you are a damned genius at the computer. You could probably break into NORAD or the Pentagon and not get caught.”

“Thank you, sir...er...I think.”

“Cut the crap, Jensen. We both know how damned smart you are. Whoever did this was good and hid his tracks. I want you to find out how he did it and give me proof that he did.

“I want you to take one of the company’s special laptops and do it from home.”

“I’m in a relationship, sir. It wouldn’t be feasible to do it from home.”

“You’ve only been here one damned week! Who the hell is it?”

“It’s my private life, sir.”

“Jensen!”

“Jared Padalecki.”

Morgan picked up his phone and dialed Jared’s number and waited. “Padalecki? I want you up here pronto. As in a minute ago.”

“Sir, it’s been hard for me to make friends.“

Morgan’s features softened, “I know. This happened fast. I am only going to put him to work with you on this. He’s trustworthy.”

The two sat quietly in the room until Morgan’s intercom beeped. Ellen informed him that Jared was in the waiting room.

The sound of a knock on the door filled the room. “Come in.”

“You wanted to see me, sir? Jensen?”

“Sit down, Jared. Since you and Jensen are in a relationship, this will involve you.”

The three men talked for several hours. Morgan had two special computers brought to his office by the technical staff.

“Go home, both you. Jared, you still have the card so order in and the two of you work this until you solve it. We need to lay a trap.”

The two men picked up a briefcase, and Jensen left the way he came in while Jared passed Ellen on his way out. 

They met at the bus stop and caught the next one toward their apartments. Jensen was quiet until they entered the elevator in their building.

“Why don’t you just move in with me while we’re doing this? We don’t need any suits or anything. Just sweats, shorts, tees, and underwear.”

Jared set his briefcase in Jensen’s apartment and left to pack a bag. Jensen cleared his coffee table and made room for the two computers. They worked for ten hours until one in the morning. Jensen did a save and looked over at his boyfriend, yawning.

“If we don’t get enough rest, we’ll make mistakes and that’s unforgivable in this.”

Jared leaned over and softly kissed the younger man, “Let’s take a hot bath, and it should help us relax. I’m not going to set the alarm, Jen. We need to let our bodies rest completely.”

“My tub’s not large enough for both of us, Jar.”

“What a shame, huh? We just need to soak so we’ll take turns bathing. We’ll just cuddle tonight.”

The two men were asleep by 2:30. Jared’s left arm and leg rested over Jensen. 

…..

Thursday evening, Jensen found a small code added to a file. He pulled it up and ran the code. Sighing, he backed up the file with the code on it and then started over on the marked accounts, looking for the code.

“I’ve found the access code,” he whispered, his voice showing exhaustion. 

Jared leaned over and watched what Jensen was doing. “Can you tell who’s using it?”

“Not yet, but it should be easy to backtrack the code to the originating computer.”

“No more tonight, Jen. Start fresh tomorrow.”

“Okay,” the younger man replied. He turned off his computer and headed towards the bedroom. Jared turned off the lights and made sure the door was locked. He walked into the other room and found his boyfriend sprawled across the bed, still dressed.

…..

Friday morning, Jared left the apartment and went to get breakfast. He was back within thirty minutes and found his boyfriend sitting behind the computer, holding his head in his hands.

“Are you all right?”

“I need to go talk to Morgan.”

“I’ll get dressed.”

“No, Jar. From here on you’re out of it.”

“Jen, that’s not your decision.”

“It will be after I talk to Morgan. I’m not going to let you get hurt in this.”

“Jensen, what makes you think I will let you get hurt?”

“It’s my job, Jar….not yours. You can’t go any further.”

Jensen left the room and changed clothes. He packed the computer into the briefcase and bumped into his boyfriend in the hallway. Jared was dressed for work.

Jensen frowned but said nothing. When they stepped outside, a cab pulled up.  
“We’re going in style,” the older man asked.

“Just get in if you have to be an ass about this.”

“So now I’m an ass?”

…..

The cab pulled up in front of the building where they worked, and Jared used the card Morgan had given him. They walked into the building, and Jensen walked past the elevators. Jared’s eyes widened as he saw him enter a small room. He followed. He watched the younger man type in a code and enter an elevator. Hurrying to follow him, Jared barely got inside before the door closed. He watched his boyfriend place a palm on the panel, and the elevator rose.

“Jensen?”

“Please don’t ask, Jar. I can’t tell you.”

The elevator stopped and opened. The two men entered Morgan’s office.

“What did you do..tell him everything? If you did, you’re out. You know the rules.”

“I haven’t told anyone anything. I know who is doing it, and I have the access code traced to his account. I need you to kick Jared off the case right now.”

“Jensen!”

Morgan looked at both men and knew this would a problem between them, but it had to be important for Jensen to do this.”

“Padalecki, thank you for your service on this. Leave the computer here, and go back to work.”

“Sir, I...”

“Jared, please?”

Jared stared at his boyfriend and grew angry. He stormed out of the office and went back to work.

Morgan watched the young man and knew he was upset. 

“Who is it, son?”

The green eyes held panic, and Jensen began to walk the room. He turned to Morgan walked to the man’s desk. Opening the computer, he began to pull up files. When his boss saw the name, he began swearing.

“That’s everything I have. Your tech people can lay the trap for him because I don’t want it coming back on me.”

“All right.”

Jensen entered the private elevator and hit the down button.


	9. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> I wish to apologize for the length of time since I've posted a chapter. I had two accidents. I fell for no apparent reason and injured my foot, ankle, and lower leg. A week later it happened again. I aggravated the first injury and injured my lower back near the tail bone. I am back walking due to now having a cane with 4 small legs on it. The pain is such now that I can concentrate on what the characters are telling me.

Jensen walked into the call center. He headed towards his office and shut the door behind him. Ackles put his head in his hands and tried to regain some semblance of control because he was shaking. Jared had to be in the office next to him, but he couldn’t go and talk to him because the man deserved the truth and Jensen was sworn to secrecy and could not tell the man he loved anything.

Pulling up the accounts, he worked through lunch. He had forgotten to bring anything and had no appetite anyway. Ackles worked fast, going over name after name, doing the research. He was good at what he did. 

At 4:45, his office door opened and he did not look up until he heard a familiar voice speak softly. “Hello, Jensen. You want to tell me how long you have been working here and why you didn’t bother to let me know?”

“Mark,” was all the younger man said.

“Is that the best I’m going to get from you?”

“Since it’s none of your business, I guess that’s a yes.”

“There’s a fiasco going on in upper management right now. You know anything about it?”

“I’m not upper management,” he replied.

“You and Padalecki took the back way to Morgan’s office today. Why?”

“Why don’t you ask Morgan, Mark. It’s not my job to discuss company business with anyone,” Jensen told him.

“Especially not me?”

“What does that mean?”

“What have you been researching, Jen?”

“Don’t call me that. I can’t tell you anything, Mark. I can’t tell anyone anything. You ought to know the rules by now.”

“Let’s leave the building, Jen. I think we need to have a private talk. Don’t you?”

“No, I don’t. I’m waiting on someone,” he stated.

“I waited until Padalecki left to come in here.”

Jensen felt a lump in his throat. Jared was really upset if he didn’t want to leave together. 

“I am not unarmed, Jen. Let’s go.”

Jensen stiffened for a few minutes and nodded, concern for his fellow employees foremost on this mind. He logged out of his computer and locked his desk. Slowly rising to his feet, the younger man walked towards his office door. 

Mark put his hand on Jensen’s arm and stopped him. “I have a better idea. We’ll take the service elevator down to the maintenance area. We won’t be bothered there.”

“Why don’t we go to the cafeteria, get a cup of coffee, and talk. It’s neutral ground, Mark.”

Jensen watched the evil smile cross the other man’s face. “What makes you think I want neutral ground? I have plans for you, Jen. Things I’ve thought a lot about over the years.”

Mark could feel the tremor go through the younger man and felt satisfied. “Let’s go. You do have a key to the service elevator don’t you?”

“No, I have never had a need for one.”

“I have a lot of friends here, Jen. I’ve made it a point to so I’ll just call one of them.”

Mark went to the desk and used Jensen’s phone to call maintenance. When he was through, he turned towards the younger man. “Manny will meet us there. Let’s go.”

“Why are you doing this, Mark? Why do you hate me so much?”

“You’ve noticed that have you? We’ll talk since we’ll have plenty of time.”

The two men walked through the call center and exited to the right and the service elevator around the corner. A middle aged Hispanic man waited for them. Jensen felt his eyes on him, and it made him even more nervous.

The three men stood in front of the locked elevator as the middle aged man used a key to open it.

“Thank you, Manny,” Mark spoke softly.

“It’s no problem. How long you need?”

“Give me a couple of hours. I’ll need the usual work up after.”

“If you don’t hurt him, we could make some good money off him,” the Hispanic stated.

Jensen’s eyes widened, and Mark could feel him stiffen. “What do you have in mind, Manny?”

“They’re taking a cargo out tonight. We put him on it and send him to my contacts. He’s beautiful, man. We can sell him for a lot of money down there.”

The younger man pulled away and leaned against the elevator wall, shaking his head no. Mark grinned.

“Thank you for giving me my answer to Manny, Jen. You can have him when I’m through with him, Manny.”

“Sounds good, man,” the Hispanic replied as the elevator came to a stop. He opened the door and watched the older man drag the pretty one out.

The elevator door closed and Mark looked at his companion. “Let’s find a better spot.”

………

Jared walked the floor of his apartment, trying to curb his anger and to somehow understand what had happened between himself and Jensen. He finally decided to face the younger man and went to the apartment next door and knocked. When Jensen did not answer the door, he called his cell. When the voice mail picked up, Jared panicked. He went back to his apartment and grabbed his jacket. He called for a taxi and dialed Morgan’s number.

“Morgan.”

“Mr. Morgan, this is Jared Padalecki. Jensen didn’t come home.”

“All right. Jensen was upset so he may have stayed to work. Did you call his office?”

“No, I didn’t think of that,” Jared admitted.

“Well, let me call him and I’ll have him call you if he’s there.”

“All right, I’ll wait.” Jared headed to the front to wait on his cab. His phone rang.  
“Yes?”

“Jared, he didn’t answer. Meet me at the call center.”

“I’ll be there shortly. My cab just pulled up.”

…..

Jared wanted to tell the cab driver to put his foot on the gas pedal but knew it wouldn’t help. When the cab finally pulled up front, the tall man was swearing under his breath as he used the business card. He hurried into the building and met Morgan outside the call center.

“I did some checking. He was in his office all day. I think it’s time to call a halt to incoming calls and find out what happened to him.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Danneel walked in right behind them. “I thought you two might need me,” she said firmly.

Morgan walked to the one running the calls through and told him to put a stop to the calls immediately. 

“Attention, everyone! Jensen Ackles is missing. Did anyone see him leave the call center?”

“He left right around 5:00,” one employee stated.

“Was he alone,” Jared asked.

“No, sir. He was with Mr. Pellagrino.”

“What? How the hell did he...” Morgan rushed out of the call center.

“Pellagrino,” Jared asked.

Morgan pulled out his cell. “Ellen, find out who knew that Jensen named the culprit and find out who Pellagrino is friends with in that department. Yes, he has Jensen. Call the FBI, and let them know that we have a major nationwide hacking problem and that the one who solved it has been taken by the criminal. See if Jensen and Mark left the building.”

“If you didn’t leave the building, where would you go with a prisoner,” Jared asked.

“Maintenance,” Danneel answered.

“Who’s on call for that department? Who has the keys,” Morgan asked.

Danneel got on the phone. She talked with someone, looked up and said, “Manny.”

“Find him.”

……

It was fifteen minutes before the maintenance man could be found. He stated that he had not been on the floor and had not seen Pellagrino and did not know Ackles. He also stated that he was only one with a key on site and had not been down to maintenance.

“Take us anyway,” Jared interrupted.

The four people headed towards the maintenance elevator.


	10. Confrontations Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This has mention of sexual child abuse. It is not graphic but could touch triggers. Read at your own risk.

The FBI sent two agents in answer to the call. They spoke with the guard on duty, who called the head of security. Mark Sheppard came down to the entrance and introduced himself. The three men stepped into a waiting area and talked. He listened to the agents with a look of surprise on his face. Taking out his cell, he called his boss.

Morgan, Jared, Danneel, and Manny were entering the elevator when Morgan’s cell rang. He talked with Sheppard and said they’d wait on him.

Jared groaned in frustration. His boss nodded and hung up the phone. “There are two agents from the FBI with Sheppard; we have to wait for them.”

Danneel noticed a strange look cross Manny’s face and asked him what was wrong. He shook his head and said it was nothing.

…..

Mark found the area he usually used for his guests and shoved Jensen into the room. The younger man looked around him, noting a broken down couch, a small table with a coffee maker, and a pallet in the corner. The pallet was covered in stains.

“You want to know why I hate you, Jen,” he asked, his voice harsh. “It has to do with Uncle Fredrick.”

“I don’t understand. I’ve hardly ever seen him.”

“Then you need to think back, Jen. You were suppose to become his summer companion, but you only stayed one day. You couldn’t get away fast enough. He told me when I took your place.”

“I don’t remember that, Mark. I must’ve been little at the time.”

“You may have blocked it. I have no idea what he did before you freaked.”

“What?”

“He likes little boys; the younger the better.”

“Oh, god, Mark. Did he,” Jensen asked, sick to his stomach.

“Why would you care, Jen? You got away.”

“If he did something to me, why wasn’t something done? Why didn’t you do what I did?”

Mark pushed Jensen against the wall and pressed himself against the confused man. Ackles felt the older man’s breath on his neck as Mark leaned his face in, breathing in the younger man’s scent.

“My parents left me in boarding schools most of the year; I was an inconvenience. Uncle Frederick was the only love I knew.”

“Mark, god, let me help you. We can get you some medical help. You’ve been abused for far too long.”

Mark’s eyes stared into the green ones, “Why the hell do you think I want help? I want to get rid of you.”

“What did I do?”

“You exist in his mind and imagination, Jen. You got away, and he never got over that. When you showed up in Boston the end of last year, he made every attempt to get you alone but it never worked out.”

“I’m sorry… I guess. Damn it, Mark, what am I apologizing for?”

Mark stepped back and smirked at the other man. Suddenly a fist struck Jensen in his stomach, pushing the air out of his diaphragm and making him go to his knees, gasping for air.

“He was going to keep you locked in his house and replace me. I would have lost him!”

Jensen attempted to respond but could barely get any air. He shook his head and saw the gun and knife in his cousin’s hands. Mark grabbed his tie and dragged him to his feet, then pushed him towards the pallet. They stood next to the stained bedding as Mark cut Jensen’s tie loose. He ripped the man’s shirt open, buttons popping.

Mark leaned in and grabbed the back of Jensen’s neck, pulling his mouth into a violent kiss, teeth grazing the younger man’s. Jensen pushed him hard and felt more than saw the man fall back. He took off at a run towards the room’s exit. He made it into the larger area when Mark grabbed his arm and put the knife to his throat.

“I thought about being gentle and making you beg for more, but that offer’s no longer on the table.”

“Mark, I would never have slept with Uncle Frederick. When I was in Boston, I was still a virgin. There’s no way!”

“You’re not now, are you? Padalecki got to tap your pretty ass?”

“Mark, please...we’re family.”

“Like hell we are! You’ve avoided me in Boston and here,” Mark yelled.

“You treated me like dirt in Boston, Mark. I didn’t need it here too.”

“I’m going to give you special treatment today, Jen. Then Manny will take you to the airport outside of town, and you are going to be a sex toy for some Colombian drug lords. They’ll have a lot of fun with you. I’ll enjoy knowing what your life ended up being. For once, you’re not better than me at something.”

“You can’t do this, Mark. You weren’t raised that way,” Jensen had tears going down his face. “Let’s go talk to Uncle Jeff and get you some help. We can stop Uncle Frederick from hurting anyone else. Please.”

Mark leaned in and bit Jensen’s neck. “I like it rough, Jen. Strip.”

“No, I’m not going to do that.” 

Jensen did not see the gun as it caught his jaw. He hit the ground in agony and tried to crawl out from under his cousin’s feet. The gun had only clipped his jaw, and his head was reeling.

……

The elevator stopped, and Jared was out and running before anyone could stop him. He saw movement in the darkness and ran towards it.

“Damn,” Jeff cursed as he ran after the younger man. Danneel kicked off her shoes and took off after her boss.

The two FBI followed after them. Manny stared, realizing that things had gone incredibly wrong. He turned to head towards the elevator and found himself looking into Sheppard’s eyes.

“Going somewhere, Manny?”

…..  
Mark leaned down and grabbed the injured man’s hair, pulling him to his feet. The knife was back at his throat. 

“Don’t try anything, Jen. I have no problem with hurting you.”

“Jensen!”

The green eyes widened, and the young man whimpered, “Jared?”

“Don’t come any closer, Padalecki! I’ve got nothing to lose.”

Jeff walked up to Jared’s side and stared at his nephews. “Mark, let him go. You don’t want to do this.”

“Oh, but I do want to do this. Tell him how badly I want to do this, Jen.”

Jared heard his boyfriend break into sobs. Mark dragged the knife down to his chest and cut a letter between his nipples. 

“Damn it, Pellagrino! Let him go!”

“He’s not going anywhere. I’m not letting him steal my life from me!”

“Mark, I’m not stealing your life! I don’t want him! Please let me go!”

Pellagrino threw the knife to the ground and took the gun out of his pocket. Leaning in to Jensen’s right ear, he whispered softly, “You stole my life. I’m gonna take yours from you. You can learn what it’s like to lose the one you love.”

Mark lifted his arm and aimed at Jared. Jensen screamed, “No!” He wrenched himself free from the older man’s arm and grabbed the arm with the gun.

“He’s got a gun,” Jeff shouted. The two FBI agents pulled out weapons.

“No! You’ll shoot Jensen,” Jared yelled.

The two men wrestled over the gun, the weapon between them. Suddenly a shot rang out, and everything went still and quiet. Jensen and Mark went to their knees, Jensen’s arms around the armed man.

Jared ran towards the two and fell to his knees next to them. The others followed quickly behind him.

“Jensen?”

The pale face looked up at the him, tears flowing. “I think he’s dead, Jar. Oh dear God, what have I done?”

One of the FBI knelt down and pulled Pellagrino from Jensen’s arms. He looked up at the other man. “He’s gone.”

Jared pulled his lover into his arms and held him, trying to calm him down.

“Let’s get him out of here, Jared,” Jeff said.

“We’ll need to talk to him later, sir,” the agent on the floor stated.

“Yeah, but not today. You’re all coming to my house.”

Jensen had trouble standing and before anyone could make a suggestion, Jared picked him up. He looked at Morgan, “Let’s go.”

The three men and the secretary left the building through the parking garage. Jeff’s chauffeur was waiting for them. Jensen was held close in Jared’s arms in the rear seat with Danneel holding the man’s legs. Jeff sat in the front.

They pulled out into the afternoon traffic of Houston where life went on as usual.


	11. After4math

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am battling problems with my hands allowing to only type a little at a time.

The next few days were a nightmare for all involved; Jared refused to leave the younger man’s side. The doctor stitched the wound on his chest and gave him a sedative.

Late the second day, Jensen refused another sedative, stating he didn’t want to spend his life like a vegetable. Jared slept beside him that night, attempting to help stop the nightmares.

…..

Monday morning, Jeff, Jared, and Danneel returned to work. Jensen was furious, trying to make everyone understand he needed to work to heal.

On Monday afternoon, the Ackles arrived with a police escort. The doctor, who had been giving Jensen the sedatives, had informed them that their son was not competent enough to be on his own. They went upstairs with an officer and informed their son that a judge had given them custody.

Jensen reached for his cell phone and called Jeff, who immediately contacted his attorney.

The recovering man refused to get dressed and leave his room.

….. 

The next hour was tense. The police officer threatened to take Jensen into custody. 

“If you try, there will be hell to pay.”

Alan Ackles looked at his son and spoke softly. “We talked to the doctor, and he gave a statement for the judge. You need help.”

“The doctor? Without my permission?”

At that moment, Jeff, Jared, and another man entered the room. The officer stood between them and the Ackles.

The third man stared at everyone and walked past the officer, setting his briefcase on the bed. He opened it and took out some papers, handing one to the officer.

“My name is Misha Collins, and I represent Mr. Ackles. This is a court order to cease and desist, and your part in this is over. The judge has jurisdiction here. The doctor has no medical training in this area and broke several laws when he gave medical information to someone other than Mr. Jensen Ackles.”

Donna Ackles interrupted the lawyer. “You can’t interfere in a family matter.”

Collins turned towards the woman. “Mr. Ackles is a competent man, over the age of twenty-one, and able to fend for himself. Facing a major trauma may require counseling in the future but does not require your involvement.”

“He’s our son,” the angry woman replied.

Misha turned to Jensen. “What are your wishes?”

The injured man looked across the room into a pair of hazel eyes.

Not breaking eye contact, he spoke softly. “I don’t want them here. Make them leave and not come back. And I..,” Jensen swallowed. “I want to go home.” He tried to smile and directed his next request to his lover, “Will you take me home?”

Jared moved swiftly, pushing through the others standing there. He pulled Jensen into his arms and held him, “Whenever you’re ready.”

Alan pulled his wife back as she moved towards the two men. “Who are you and why are holding my son like that?”

Jensen looked at his parents. “I’ve tried to tell you, and you wouldn’t listen. This is Jared; we’re together.”

“Are you telling us you’re gay?”

“Yes, and Jared is home.”

…..

The police officer left the room, followed by the Ackles. 

Misha had papers for Jensen to sign, filing charges against the doctor, and recommended a good therapist. He nodded to Jeff and headed out to his car.

The three men stood in silence. Jeff watched the two young men and smiled.

“Jensen?”

“Sir?”

“Your probation period is up in two weeks. You will be made a full partner in the firm with your name added. Your portion of the shares has been transferred, and your inheritance has also been tended to.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“I’m going to give you two a couple of weeks to get settled. Buy a house and a car. Talk out your plans. Now get dressed, and you can borrow my SUV until you get your own.”

Jeff turned and left the room. Jared stood next to Jensen and finally spoke. “That’s what you couldn’t tell me?”

Jensen moved to the bed and sat down. “Uncle Jeff is the last of the Morgans. Uncle Frederick is his cousin. His mom and Uncle Jeff’s father inherited the business from my grandfather. Mark and I are the fourth generation. To be part of the inheritance, we had to work as an employee at all three offices for a year and live on our wages. I didn’t have a lot of money. Mark broke the rules and told people, but I wanted to be a part of this. I never thought I’d fall in love. I’m sorry.”

“You love me?”

“Yeah, I do. I don’t want to lose us.”

“Get dressed. We’ll go out and eat. We spend tonight talking and planning. If we’re going to do this, I want to do it with my partner.”

“Partner? Are you asking me to marry you?”

Jared turned red. “Yeah. I just don’t want you out of my sight any more. You scared me.”

Reaching up to take the older man’s hand, Jensen pulled him down onto the bed.  
He kissed Jared, whispering into the man’s mouth. “The answer is yes.”

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story and for the comments/


End file.
